


When the Liberal Arts Major Fell for the STEM Major

by maniasquared



Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxious Bucky Barnes, Awkward Crush, Bearded Steve Rogers, Beards (Facial Hair), Board Games, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, College, Comeplay, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dramatic Tony Stark, Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gen, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Jokes, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Moulin Rouge References, Multi, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nerd Bucky Barnes, Nerd Steve Rogers, Never Have I Ever, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Protective Natasha Romanov, Public Sex, References to Friends (TV), Restraints, Russian Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Science, Science Bros, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex Talk, Sexual Tension, Slut Shaming, Social Anxiety, Spin the Bottle, Strip Poker, Sub Bucky Barnes, The Princess Bride References, Threesome, Top Steve Rogers, Tutoring, Underage Drinking, Video & Computer Games, Writer Bucky Barnes, bucky is irrational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniasquared/pseuds/maniasquared
Summary: "I don't see how this is something to freak out about," Natasha commented in a monotone voice.Making a distressed noise, Bucky exclaimed, "It's not that it's Steve being the lab assistant, it's my reaction to seeing him! He had a beard, Nat, a fucking beard!""Oh, no." It was a sarcastic exclamation."Shut up! I know!" He threw his arms into the air in exasperation as if she could see him. "And the first thing that runs through my head? 'Holy fuck, I want him to ruin me.' What the hell is wrong with me?"





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd (other than myself).

It was lab day, the first lab day of the spring semester, and Bucky didn't know what to expect. He'd never been in a science course with lab before, at least not in college. There's a lot of things you learn and experience in your first year and Bucky assumed this was one of those things. He sat in the corner, next to a girl with glasses who sits a few rows back from him during the lecture part of the course. She seemed nice. Plus, it was the table furthest away from the group of loud and obnoxious students. Unfortunately, that group sat directly behind him in lecture.  _Seriously, what was the point of being super talkative and boisterous while the professor was literally teaching? What the hell?_

Removing one of his earbuds, he tucked it over the top of his ear for safekeeping. He read one of the whiteboards and immediately busied himself with the task to be finished before class started. It was easy enough, just downloading files onto his laptop and some reading; he finished it relatively quickly. But he was antsy; he didn't know anyone and he felt awkward without anything else to occupy him. Letting out a short breath, he opened his documents and pulled up a piece of writing he had been working on. He kept glancing at the girl next to him, nervous that she would be reading over his shoulder. It was completely irrational; she wasn't paying him attention. Bucky was self-conscious about his writing, that's all. He was an aspiring author, but the thought of others reading his work still terrified him.

The professor stood and greeted the class, prompting Bucky to pause the song he was listening to and put his electronics away. He was attentive, trying to absorb as much information as he could about the computer software they were going to use for the semester.

About halfway through the period, while the students became familiarized with code, someone walked in the door and sat atop one of the empty lab tables. No one seemed to notice as he quietly sipped from the mug he was holding, peering around the room. He couldn't have been much older than any of the students in lab.

Finally, the professor saw him and grinned. He waved and said, "Alright class, can we pause for a second so I can introduce our lab assistant?"

Bucky glanced up briefly, as he was in the middle of typing notes so he could remember the correct terminology, and caught sight of a man with a thick but well-kept beard. Once he was focused back on the screen, the image finally processed. His eyes widened and his head whipped up once more, staring this time.  _Oh, Christ--_

"I'd like to introduce you to Steve, he's a graduating senior this semester and he'll be here during our lab period to help me. He's a physics major, so he knows all about the material we're covering in this course. If you ever have any questions, don't be afraid to hail him or me over. He'll also be around for the homework help sessions on Wednesdays along with the other lab assistants from other lab periods," the professor explained, gesturing to Steve, who waved with a soft smile. "Did I miss anything, Steve?"

"No, Carl, I think you covered it." He laughed a little, making his face light up. He just called the professor by his first name-- _sorry, what?_ \--Bucky knew they could call him by his first name but he was entirely way too scared to do so. It seemed too informal like this man was his friend and not his instructor with a fucking doctorate.

"Awesome. Now we can get back to business!"

When Steve made eye contact with him, Bucky ducked his head down and blushed fiercely as he returned to his notes.

He was in complete disbelief.  _What! The! Fuck!_

He tapped aggressively on the screen of his phone, texting his friend in all caps:

WHAT THE FUCK

OH M YGOD

IM CALLING YOU AS SOON AS I GET TO MY ROOM AFTER CLASS

AKSJDFHALJKF FUCK

Dropping it into his backpack, he continued working on the assignment. He found himself looking up frequently to peek at Steve for a split second. Bucky's heart raced when Steve came over to his side of the room and perched himself on the lab counter behind him. His back tingled and stomach clenched. It took all of his strength not to shake.

As soon as the clock struck two fifty pm, Bucky packed up his items. Steve's gaze met his as he was zipping his winter coat and nearly died from the smile he received. He rushed out of the classroom as fast as he could. He was overreacting (totally overreacting); he knew it but he couldn't help it. It was just so sudden and unexpected. He needed to make a call, like yesterday.

Safe in his dorm room, he paced as the phone rang on speaker. He almost screamed when he heard his friend say, "What the hell is going on, Barnes? Did you do something stupid?"

"No! Nat, oh my  _god_. I just--" Bucky was at a loss for words. How was he supposed to explain this to his best friend? "It's not even that big of a deal, but like--what the fuck!"

Natasha sighed and he could practically see the eye roll. He knew her too well not to. They hadn't been friends for a long time, probably only about two years, but they spent so much time together that it was impossible not to pick up on one another's cues. Now that she moved out of state to live with her mother, though, they hadn't seen each other in a few months, and Bucky tried not to think about it a lot. Thinking about it made his chest ache and he had to stop himself from crying.

"I haven't heard you freak out like this since prom, so obviously it's something big."

Prom. What a time. Everyone was convinced the two were dating, which was hilarious to them because she's straight and Bucky's, well,  _not_  (at the time, he was toeing the line between gay and bisexual; he wasn't sure if he was into girls or not, but as it turned out: he was solely attracted to men). He could see why it was perceived that way, though.

They were attached at the hip, going everywhere together and holding hands and even kissing sometimes. They both knew it was all platonic, there wasn't anything romantic behind the gestures. They even acted as a couple in ways like eating each other's food or even swapping plates when they ended up liking the other's order more than their own.

But no, Bucky didn't mind that at all. For a bit, he was actually concerned he did think of Natasha in a romantic way. That didn't last long. It just wasn't a thing.

"Bucky? ....Hello? Bucky!"

"Oh shit, sorry, what?" He had spaced out, then he remembered. "Right! Oh my god--okay, so I told you that I've been to the Physics Club meetings a few times this past semester?"

"Yeah...." She sounded suspicious as if she didn't know whether or not to trust him.

"Well, so I like going because the people are nice and everything, right?" He licked his lips. "And so one of the co-presidents is kind and funny and low key cute. But I hadn't gone to the past few meetings before break and--" Bucky groaned and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. "Anyway, I'm in my first lab period today and fucking the  _goddamn co-president_  walks in and he's the lab assistant. What the  _fuck_!"

"I don't see how this is something to freak out about," Natasha commented in a monotone voice.

Making a distressed noise, Bucky exclaimed, "It's not that it's Steve being the lab assistant, it's my reaction to seeing him! He had a  _beard_ , Nat, a fucking  _beard_!"

"Oh, no." It was a sarcastic exclamation.

"Shut up! I know!" He threw his arms into the air in exasperation as if she could see him. "And the first thing that runs through my head? 'Holy fuck, I want him to ruin me.' What the hell is wrong with me?" He didn't wait for a response because he damn well knew she would have something to say. "Honest to God, the last time I saw him was probably a month and a half ago, and he was clean shaven, and I thought he was cute or whatever, but now I'm like 'yes, Daddy, please' all because he has a whole ass beard. He's so fucking hot! I'm dying over here."

"Then fuck him," she said bluntly. Easy for her to say, she wasn't made of anxiety (like Bucky). She was fun and flirty and good at talking to people. Him? Certainly not.

"Please be serious, Nat! I'm having a goddamn crisis over here!"

She scoffed, "I am being serious, fuck him! And really? A crisis?"

"Yes! This is a crisis!" Bucky practically shouted due to his frustration, "And I  _can't_! He's a  _senior_."

"So? Just do it. You're going to spontaneously combust if you don't act on your thirsty gay thoughts," she taunted, "I've never met anyone who has such a huge thing for men with beards. Like fucking hell, Barnes."

He whined, then grumbled, "You're no help!"

"Can it, loser. If you don't do it, I'll kick your ass."

He definitely didn't want her to do that. He knew she could beat him in a fight without even breaking a sweat. Sure, Bucky was built and he knew how to hold his own in a fight, but he was no match to Nat. He swore that she was trained as an assassin or something instead of doing ballet. Balling a hand into a fist, he said, "We don't even know if he's into guys!"

"Wouldn't kill you if you tried and found out instead of pining over him."

He countered, "I think it would. It's embarrassing enough being rejected, but being rejected by a straight guy is the absolute worst."

Natasha threatened him again before she hung up, leaving Bucky to let his mind spin wildly. He couldn't focus on his homework with the image of bearded Steve in his head.  _Fuck...._

The next lab period was mostly uneventful, with the exception of Bucky trying his hardest not to let his gaze wander to Steve. He wasn't particularly successful; if he were to give himself an evaluation, he'd say that he got a solid 74%. Maybe. He was being generous.

It wasn't until they were about a third of the way through the semester something developed--well, Bucky  _thought_  something developed--between the two of them. He was in the middle of an experiment with his lab partner (the girl with glasses from the first day; he learned her name was Jane), and he kept glancing at the projected assignment on the board at the front of the room to ensure they were doing it correctly. Every time his eyes traveled to Steve (which, guiltily, was a frequent occurrence), he would already be looking at Bucky. The first time it happened, Bucky's cheeks reddened, and he went back to work immediately, convincing himself it was an accident. Then came the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth times. He knew it wasn't a coincident anymore; Steve was staring at him.  _But for what? Why was he?_

When he texted Nat about it later, she told him to just go for it: Steve seemed to have taken an interest to him. He replied with an excuse about how he could have been checking out Jane. She said he was being stupid. He sent back an eye roll emoji. That was a pretty accurate description of their friendship.

His nerves were so bad he avoided going to Physics Club that week (he hadn't attended any of the meetings they had so far this semester).


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bucky had been to the tutoring center only twice before (both times he had appointments), so he was a little unsure of how drop-in hours worked. Hesitantly, he approached the main desk.
> 
> The woman was kind and helped him log in to get his time recorded. She redirected him to the back corner where the physics tutor sat. It was just his luck: Steve was the tutor. His chest constricted painfully. Steve hadn't reached out since he got Bucky's number. This made Bucky nervous, was he supposed to text first? He certainly was too chicken to do such a thing. He didn't want this tutoring session to be awkward.
> 
> Please, don't let it be awkward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beta'd (other than myself).

The next week, Bucky sat on a couch in Rhodes Hall, one of the science buildings, during his gap between classes. There was a half hour until lab started. He managed to get the last seat by himself, all other armchairs were occupied. Cross-legged, he poured over his literary paper. Bucky loved literature, but this goddamn essay was killing him. He was so immersed in his work he didn't notice that someone set down their bag next to the other side of the couch. When the seat dipped next to him, he looked up and his heart dropped into his stomach.

Of course, it was Steve. And he was talking to Bucky.

Removing an earbud, Bucky asked, "Sorry--what was that?"

"Are you in the lab that I'm TA-ing for?" Steve repeated, looking a little apprehensive. He received a timid nod. "And you've been to Physics Club a few times, yeah?" Another nod. "Cool, cool.... What's your name again?"

"It's Bucky."

The smile Steve gave him made butterflies erupt in his stomach. "That's a fun name. I've never heard it before; how'd you get it?"

"Well," Bucky flushed in his cheeks as he explained, "It's a nickname, actually--it comes from Buchanan."

"So your name is Buchanan?"

"No--well--yes, that's my middle name. James is my first name." His blush deepened; he was incredibly flustered and it was embarrassing.

Steve's grin widened. "That's awesome." Bucky shrugged in response. "It really is--I'm Steve, by the way."

Bucky almost said 'I know,' but held his tongue. Instead, he smiled sheepishly.

"I know it's not any of my business, but why haven't you come to any meetings recently?" Chewing on his bottom lip, Steve was simultaneously adorable and sexy as hell (according to Bucky). "If I'm overstepping, please let me know."

What was he supposed to say? Bucky couldn't tell him that he wasn't going because he was ridiculously attracted to and totally crushing on the co-president. That would be a disaster, especially since Steve was actually talking to him.  _Think of something, dumbass!_

"I've just been busy with coursework, and I haven't had a lot of time to do much else."

It wasn't a complete lie.

Steve hummed. "Yeah, I get that. Sometimes all the work you have can be overwhelming." He tilted his head to the side. It reminded Bucky of a curious puppy. "What's your major?"

"I'm actually a double major: English and History. But I really love math and science, too. So I guess I dabble in everything? I don't know, I'm taking the physics class because I love the subject so much, plus I needed a lab for my gen-eds and major requirements."

"Oh, that's so cool," Steve said cheerfully. "I wasn't great with liberal arts; I'm more of a STEM guy, obviously." The two chuckled a little. "But wow--double major, that's a lot! What year are you?"

Bucky swallowed his pride and revealed, "I'm a first year." Great, now he had no chance with Steve.  _Why the hell would a senior be interested in a freshman?_

"Really? I thought you were at least a junior."

Yep, he definitely didn't have a chance. The ship set sail. Bucky shrugged again. "I get told that I seem older than I really am, but I think it's partly because I'm older than other people in my year."

"Did you do a gap year?" Steve turned, shifting so he faced Bucky and lifting to tuck his ankle under his knee. Their legs touched. He didn't seem to notice; however, Bucky did.

Bucky shook his head. "I was held back in the third grade because I didn't know English."

He laughed nervously, running a hand through his long hair. Steve gave him a quizzical eyebrow raise, and he realized he should probably explain.

"I was born in Russia and I moved here when I was five. But the teachers kept passing me--despite the fact that I literally didn't know any English--until the third grade, so I had to repeat it and learn the language."

Steve uttered a faint 'wow.' There was an intrigued twinkle in his eye, yet he frowned. After a minute, he finally said, "That just shows how messed up the school system is here in America, am I right?"

Breaking into a full-on smile, Bucky groaned, "Don't get me started!" He threw his head back and tossed his hands in the air to show his mock frustration.

Steve chuckled and said, "I won't, don't worry. But it's kind of a big 'fuck you' to the system since you're an English major now."

Huh. Bucky hadn't thought about it like that, but it was true, in a sense.

Licking his lips and gazing at Bucky, Steve confessed, "When I was little, I was always mistaken for being younger."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I was this scrappy little shit. Always sick. But then puberty hit and...." he gestured to his ridiculously muscular body. Bucky tried not to stare. "It doesn't help that I skipped the fourth grade, making me actually younger than the rest of my peers."

What a coincidence.

After that, they talked for a little longer about nothing significant. The conversation was easy; it wasn't forced or awkward at all. They just seemed to click. Bucky was relieved by that; he'd always had a hard time talking with people he didn't know.

Steve checked his watch and announced that their lab period started soon, so they stood and walked side by side. Before they entered, Steve asked if he could have Bucky's number ("You're super cool, we should hang out sometime?"). Although his heart sank a little after realizing he was already being friend-zoned, Bucky obliged. He followed Steve into the classroom, getting a nice view of his ass in the process. Damn, he really wanted a piece of it, but he knew he'd never get the chance.

Five days later, Bucky realized he didn't understand the current unit even in the slightest bit and the exam was in three days. He was fucked, completely and totally fucked.

Trying to calm down his anxiety, he looked up the tutoring center hours and thanked the universe (he didn't believe in a god) that the place was still open for another few hours. He hoped there would be someone who could help him.

Student tutors were available during drop-in hours; however, that didn't mean all of the tutors would be well-versed in the subject he needed assistance in. He could have checked if there was a physics tutor scheduled, but he wasn't thinking clearly; his anxiety made his head foggy.

After packing up his school bag, he trudged to the library. If no one was available to help, or if there wasn't a specialized tutor, he could just stay at the library and study. That wasn't a terrible plan. Worst case scenario, he'd try to find some YouTube videos that explained the concepts to him.

Bucky had been to the tutoring center only twice before (both times he had appointments), so he was a little unsure of how drop-in hours worked. Hesitantly, he approached the main desk.

The woman was kind and helped him log in to get his time recorded. She redirected him to the back corner where the physics tutor sat. It was just his luck: Steve was the tutor. His chest constricted painfully. Steve hadn't reached out since he got Bucky's number. This made Bucky nervous, was he supposed to text first? He certainly was too chicken to do such a thing. He didn't want this tutoring session to be awkward.

_Please, don't let it be awkward._

"Hey, Steve," the woman said; she had led Bucky to the table. Steve lifted his head from the papers he was focusing on with another student and smiled warmly at them. "This is James; he needs help with his work. James, this is Steve; he's one of the physics tutors here."

With that, she went back to her desk. Bucky stood awkwardly, not exactly sure what to do. Steve gestured for him to take the open seat on his left. Once he did, Steve said, "Hey, Buck, I'll be with you in a minute."

'Buck.' Had Steve really given him a nickname for his nickname?

All Bucky could do was nod. Stomach being eaten alive by butterflies, he quietly pulled out the materials he needed and waited patiently for Steve to finish up with the other student.

"Okay," said Steve, turning to him. "It's good to see you, Buck."

"Yeah--uhm--you, too."

Steve's grin widened. Bucky wasn't sure if it was because he was making a fool of himself and Steve found it amusing? Or something else? Before he could figure it out, Steve asked, "What can I help you with today?"

Explaining his struggle with the homework assignment and the fact his exam was on Friday, Bucky's heart rate increased more (which he didn't think was possible). At least Steve's nods of encouragement were a little soothing.

Together, they started working through the problems Bucky didn't understand. Steve had a talent for teaching and clarifying things, and Bucky was extremely grateful for it. Every once in a while, their hands or arms would brush against each other's; Bucky swore he felt electricity each time. He was also convinced that Steve's face turned a little pink with each touch, too. But he wasn't sure. He could have been making it up. Probably.

By the end of the session, Bucky felt more comfortable with the material, though he still felt a bit unsure. It wasn't something that couldn't be fixed with further studying.

"Thanks for helping me, Steve," said Bucky, gathering his things. He received a nod and big smile in return.

"You're welcome," Steve replied, "I'll see you."

"Ye-yeah, see you," stammered Bucky. Shrugging on his coat, he left quickly with his heart beating relentlessly against his ribcage.

The next day, Steve texted him, asking if he wanted to do something over the weekend. Heart fluttering, Bucky agreed. They decided to order pizza and hang out at Steve's house Saturday evening after Steve got off work.

Bucky couldn't wait even though it was only a couple days away. He deemed this to be the best Wednesday he'd ever had up until this point in his life. After he spent an embarrassing amount of time being super excited, he texted Natasha about it. The only thing she said back was a quick 'you better make a goddamn move' with the knife emoji.

She was something else.

During the lab period, Steve walked to Bucky's side of the room much more often than he had in the past. This didn't go unnoticed by Bucky, mostly because he was convinced he couldn't breathe whenever Steve was within four feet of him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve didn't retaliate, picking up the dice to take his turn while chuckling. He rolled a twelve. That was the third time in a row Steve had gotten a number over ten. Bucky's highest was five so far.
> 
> "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" exclaimed Bucky, groaning as he collapsed onto his floor dramatically. "You know, this game is just a simulation of capitalism, right? It's all bullshit and it shows how fucked up capitalist economies work."
> 
> "I know, but you're only pointing this out because you're losing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beta'd (other than myself).

Bucky should have taken up Steve's offer to be picked up, but he didn't want to make a fuss. When he looked up the address, it wasn't too far from campus, so he could walk just fine. He just didn't expect there to be so much snow. By the time he showed up on Steve's front steps, he was sure he was covered head to toe in at least an inch thick layer of snow. It was cold as hell; he was shivering like crazy.

Shifting from one foot to the other, he waited for Steve to answer the door after he rapped his frozen knuckles against it. When he looked up, Steve wasn't standing in front of him. It was another person, a girl.  _Oh, God.... Please let it just be a friend of Steve's...._  His gay little heart might not be able to take it if he found out that Steve was dating this girl.

She was ridiculously pretty. Just because he was gay didn't mean he couldn't appreciate how women were beautiful. Remember: once upon a time, he thought he was straight.

"Hey," she said. "Are you Bucky?"

She stepped to the side and gestured for him to come in once he answered. She received a meek nod of thanks as Bucky toed off his shoes and hung up his coat. "I'm Pepper."

He realized his clothing was soaked, especially his socks and jeans.

She smiled warmly at him, and he returned it sheepishly. He followed her through the entryway and into the living room where there were a few other people lounging around. Steve was nowhere to be seen.

Bucky stood awkwardly in the doorway and glanced around; he didn't know anyone. He wasn't expecting it to be a group setting. He thought he was going to be alone with Steve.

Pepper shook her head in slight disappointment as she saw that Steve was absent, turning to shout up the stairs, "Steven! Bucky's here!"

There was a muffled crash and Bucky heard Steve curse, which earned a snicker from one of the men sitting on an armchair. Less than a minute later, Steve came barrelling down the stairs, sounding like an elephant on a rampage. Bucky suppressed a grin and raised his eyebrows in amusement. The look made Steve blush. He stepped forward and clapped Bucky on the back. He greeted his friend and got a grin as a reply.

"Oh, wow, Buck," said Steve. "You're shivering, and your clothes are all wet. Here, come with me, I'll lend you something to wear and we can dry your clothes."

Mumbling thanks, Bucky shuffled behind his friend. They weaved through the house until they reached what he assumed to be the laundry room.

"I just got done with a load," Steve explained, opening the dryer door. "So these will be nice and warm."

He was handed a pair of sweatpants, two mismatched socks ("I can never find the other one, so I only wear socks that don't match, sorry"), a shirt with a math joke on it, and a pullover sweatshirt. Holding the items in his arms, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should ask where the bathroom is or ask Steve to leave....

Shaking his head, Steve turned his back to Bucky. "Oh, shit. Yeah, sorry. I'll just... while you change...."

Soon enough, Bucky had his wet clothes in the dryer and he was in Steve's a little too big clothing. They walked back to the living room.

Bucky was soft and comfortable; he smelled like Steve now. Admittedly, he was more excited about that than he should have been. In the doorway, he thanked Steve again.

Steve blushed slightly, waving his hand dismissively. "It's no problem."

Someone cleared their throat, drawing attention to the other four in the room. A man with brown eyes and some facial hair seemed to be the one to clear his throat. He twirled his glasses in their direction and asked, "Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your pal?"

"I was getting there," Steve said, chastising. He pointed at the one who just spoke. "Bucky, this is Tony."

"Nice to meet you, Bucko," Tony said, leaning back in his seat with a smirk.

"You, too."  _Did he just say 'Bucko?'_

Steve kept going, gesturing as he went. "And this is Sam, and this is Bruce, and you've met Pepper I'm guessing when she answered the door."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you all," Bucky said, swallowing his nerves. He followed Steve across the room to the open seats on the couch. It was a pretty small piece of furniture, so when they sat, their arms and thighs brushed with each breath. Bucky was keenly aware of Steve's body heat. He tried not to think about it too much. He decided to make conversation instead. "So, how do you all know each other?"

The man named Sam answered, "Well, Bruce and Tony are engineering majors while Steve and I are physics majors and we became friends through classes. Now we rent this place together."

"You forgot that Bruce is also a biochem major!" Tony interjected, wiggling a finger at Sam, who just rolled his eyes. "What? It's important!"

"You know what's also important?" Pepper said, perched on the armrest of Tony's chair. "The fact that you forgot to include how I fit into this equation with the rest of you men." That made Tony cringe, and he muttered an apology. She just shook her head and smiled fondly at him. She looked at Bucky and supplied, "I'm technically not a part of the science-y stuff. I'm a business major and was sucked into this friend group when I started dating Tony."

Bucky's heart jumped violently, and he had to stop himself from doing a happy dance. As far as he knew, Steve wasn't dating anyone.  _Thank God._

"You love this friend group," Sam said to her.

Eyes still trained on Bucky, she gave him an exasperated shake of her head. "I feel like I'm babysitting a bunch of toddlers."

Bucky laughed, throwing his head back and cupping his hand over his chest. "No, I get it. I'm the same with my friends."

The group talked for a while longer. Bruce offered to order the pizza and took into account everyone's favorite toppings, asking Bucky if he had any allergies (to which he replied with a 'no'). Shortly thereafter, they had three large boxes open on the coffee table, and they ate in silence. After that, Steve and Bucky left the others to go play video games in Steve's room.

Once he shut the door, Steve said, "I'm sorry about that, I would have told you that they were going to be here if I had known sooner. I had just gotten home from work and when I told them of my plans, they just kind of hopped on and said they wanted to get pizza, too."

"It's okay," Bucky replied. He wasn't lying; normally he wouldn't have been okay with it (he'd actually be quite uncomfortable), but he seemed to be relaxed around Steve and that made things easier. He clapped his hands together. "What are we playing?"

Steve grinned and began showing the collection of games he had. They decided to play 'Resident Evil' (well, Steve decided as soon as he discovered that Bucky hadn't played it before). Settling onto the bed with their backs against the wall, they switched off between watching and playing between the two of them.

Whenever Bucky didn't have the controller, he looked around the room and took it all in. He thought that one could learn a lot about a person from the way their room was set up. It was a small room, so there wasn't much space, but Steve made due just fine it seemed.

Other than the bed, there was a dresser that the TV and gaming console sat on. Steve had a closet and everything was neatly hung up or folded. There was a desk that faced the window; it was tidy and clear of stray papers and books.

Bucky's desk in his dorm was the complete opposite. He always had something spread out on the surface, whether it be one of the million books he needed for his courses or an assignment he was working on or a game of solitaire when he was bored. His room wasn't messy, but it certainly wasn't as well put together as Steve's. He appreciated the attention to detail Steve seemed to have. Bucky's life was slightly chaotic and it was evident with the state of his living space.

Steve had some posters up, mostly relating to physics and other sciences, though some were musical artists and other miscellaneous hobbies. From the posters' indications, the two had some things in common. Apparently, Steve liked the show  _Friends_  and the movie  _Donnie Darko_  and....

"Wait, hold on," Bucky said.

"What? What is it?" Steve glanced over at his friend with confusion after he paused the game. He followed Bucky's gaze to the two posters that caught his attention.

"You like  _The Princess Bride_ and  _Moulin Rouge_?"

His cheeks flushing, Steve said, "Yeah, I love those movies." Bucky wondered if Steve expected him to make fun of him for it.

"That's so cool," Bucky said with a grin. "Those are two of my favorites."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Steve's body visibly relaxed as he chuckled. "Me too."

"It's relieving to know that you have good taste in movies, otherwise I don't think we could be friends," Bucky teased, knocking their shoulders together. Steve rolled his eyes with a snort. Bucky's heart leapt in his chest.

They continued to switch back and forth with the game until Bucky yawned and began rubbing his eyes. He didn't want to go, but he was exhausted. Also, he was almost certain he had an essay due Monday (that he hadn't started yet, whoops).

Of course, Steve noticed and offered to drive Bucky back to his dorm. He agreed, waving goodbye to Bruce and Tony in the living room as they walked through. When he got in the car, he noticed it was past midnight; had he really spent several hours with Steve? The ride was mostly silent until they were a few blocks from Bucky's, and Steve said, "I had fun. I think the gang really likes you."

"Yeah?" Bucky asked, hopeful. He received a nod. "I had a great time; they're all really cool, just like you."

Steve smiled and a light blush crept onto his cheeks. "They're pretty okay, I guess...." It was quiet for a couple of seconds. "But yeah, they like you. I can tell."

Bucky chuckled, tucking some lose hair behind his ear. He continued to watch Steve as he drove. The radio played softly and Steve hummed along, tapping his fingers on the wheel. Bucky was absolutely mesmerized.  _Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous?_

He licked his bottom lip and bit it. Bucky couldn't take his eyes off that fucking perfect mouth while Steve did. "Okay, we're here. This the right building?"

Bewildered, Bucky frantically peered out the window and saw the front entrance to his dorm. He nodded and thanked Steve for the ride and the good time, lumbering out the car. His legs seemed to have a difficult time functioning. Steve drove off after he said that they'd see each other in lab, but he didn't leave before making sure Bucky got inside safe.

If things kept going like that, Bucky would be head over heels in love in no time.  _Fucking fantastic...._  As he locked his door, he recognized he wasn't in his clothes. He forgot to grab his from the laundry room.

Bucky sent a quick text to Steve about it before he went to bed.

In the morning, Steve said he'd make sure to bring Bucky his clothes. That's when Bucky offered Steve to come over to his dorm and play some board games since he had a lot stocked up. He absolutely loved board games, so he brought a bunch with to college. He hoped Steve liked them, too.

The enthusiastic reply he received was a definite 'yes.'

A few days later they sat on the floor of Bucky's dorm room, playing Monopoly ("I swear, Stevie, you want to end our friendship before it even begins"). They had some food and drinks for them to snack on as they played. They had just started, but Steve was already kicking Bucky's ass. Seriously, it was as if Bucky wasn't even trying to play the game.

He rolled the dice and moved across three spaces, groaning when he landed on Steve's property. He complained as he handed over some of the currency, "You rigged the dice; I know you did. You're such a cheater."

"Why would I rig the dice?" Steve grinned, carefully setting down the paper money in their respective piles (which were a lot larger than Bucky's). "That's your job."

"Excuse me?" gasped Bucky, putting a hand to his chest in mock surprise. "I'm the most honorable and honest player ever; how dare you accuse me of such things?"

Steve didn't retaliate, picking up the dice to take his turn while chuckling. He rolled a twelve. That was the third time in a row Steve had gotten a number over ten. Bucky's highest was five so far.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" exclaimed Bucky, groaning as he collapsed onto his floor dramatically. "You know, this game is just a simulation of capitalism, right? It's all bullshit and it shows how fucked up capitalist economies work."

"I know, but you're only pointing this out because you're losing."

That was essentially how the rest of the night went. Bucky was smitten.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So...," Bucky said, scratching the back of his neck. "What do you w--"
> 
> He was cut off by Steve's lips on his, kissing him with fervor. Not giving himself time to think, he kissed back. The feeling of Steve's beard against his face was the most glorious thing, Bucky convinced himself. When they finally pulled apart to breathe, Steve's eyes were blown wide and his lips all slick and red. Bucky groaned softly, drinking up the masterpiece in front of him. Steve had the audacity to blush. What a nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beta'd (other than myself).

Standing near the front entrance to his dorm, Bucky kept looking between his phone and the glass doors. As soon as he saw the vibrant shock of red curly hair, he knew who it was. He grinned from ear to ear as he ran outside in his socks. It was still wet outside from the melting snow but he didn't care. He needed to hug Natasha. He laughed as she smiled at him and dropped her bag on the ground just before Bucky nearly tackled her. He buried his face into her hair and breathed in deeply. She smelled the same, like home.

"I missed you," he mumbled, clinging tight. It was an adjustment, coming to college and not being able to see his best friend all the time, especially when they spent almost every day together over the summer, and even for most of his senior year.

"I missed you, too."

Bucky only pulled away when he realized his feet were numb.  _Stupid puddles of half frozen water_. He grabbed her bag and led her to his building.

After keying in, they checked her in at the front desk. She came to stay with him over the long weekend, for some reason the university didn't have class on Friday or Monday. She had to go home on Sunday evening, but she at least got to stay with him for the next few days.

When they reached his room, they talked for a bit until Bucky realized he had to go to his lab period. It was his last class on Thursdays and, technically speaking, he wasn't allowed to miss it. Natasha was a little too excited to tag along when he offered. He had a feeling it was probably due to her getting to see Steve in person. Embarrassingly, he gushed about Steve a lot to her.

Right before they walked in, he whispered to her, "Behave."

She smirked, placing her hand on the doorknob. "Me? Never." Before he could object, she opened the door and walked in.

He grumbled under his breath as he led her to his table; he knew this was a bad idea. It was too late now. She gracefully sat in the chair Bucky dragged over and crossed her legs, scanning the room.

"He's not here yet," he muttered.

"Will I know him when I see him?"

"Probably? I don't know?" Bucky said. As his lab partner approached the table, he added, "Now shut up, will you?"

She huffed out a breath but didn't say anything. They continued catching up, giggling like a couple of school girls. When class was about to start, Steve ambled in, holding a coffee mug. It wasn't until he relaxed on top of the empty lab table that Natasha finally caught sight of him. She audibly gasped, drawing the attention of several students, including Steve.

With a scowl, Bucky shoved her so she nearly fell off her chair.

Turning to face him, Natasha's eyes were murderous. She began, "You motherf--"

"Hey, everyone! This week we'll be doing further research, so today we're skipping discussion and going right into collecting data," the professor spoke. Either he didn't notice Natasha or didn't care she was in class. Bucky was thankful for that; he didn't want to deal with confrontation. "But first, I'm going to teach you how to use the program we need for your analysis. Get out your laptops!"

Bucky winked at Natasha, reaching into his bag. She had a look which told him that he was dead as soon as the period was over. He just pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. Straightening back into his seat, he said, "You know I love you, right?"

She broke out into a smile and rolled her eyes. "Pay attention, idiot."

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

He couldn't help look over at Steve and was startled to see him already looking in their direction. Bucky couldn't read his expression; his face was tight and mouth pressed into a thin line.  _Weird_. It was the first time Bucky had seen Steve with an expression like that. Shaking the thought, he returned his attention to his professor. This was going to be a long period for more than one reason.

"Hey," said Steve, sidling up to Bucky, who was putting his binder and calculator away. He leaned against the table, shuffling his feet absently.

Bucky stood and beamed. "Hey, Steve."

"I wanted to know if you were interested in coming over to my place Saturday night? It'll be the gang and we'll have pizza and games."

God, did Bucky want to, but he had Nat and he wasn't sure if she was going to be up for that, especially since they hadn't caught up in forever. Her eyes met his and she urged him on wordlessly. They had a silent conversation in a matter of seconds, which consisted of Bucky asking if it was okay and Nat saying of course it was, and then telling him to just fucking do it after he made sure it was 100% okay. They really did act like an old married couple.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Bucky said. "Can Nat come along, too? She's staying with me for a few days and...." He trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"I don't see why not," replied Steve. It didn't sound particularly enthusiastic but not downright menacing, either.

"Awesome. What time should we come over?"

They showed up promptly at seven pm. This time the walk wasn't as miserable, seeing as the snow had mostly melted by then. Standing on the front step, Natasha had an armful of snacks she insisted on bringing, telling Bucky, "I can't go to someone's house for a party and  _not_  bring food! Who do you think I am?"

Before he could think of a snarky comeback, the door swung open to reveal Pepper once again. She didn't live there, but it seemed like it from how many times she'd answered the door. "Hey, Bucky!"

"Hi, Pepper, this is my friend, Natasha." He nodded to her as they slipped inside.

Nat said, "It's nice to meet you." She removed her boots without anything falling out of her arms. How she did it, Bucky wasn't sure.

"And you as well."

They trailed behind and it was like Bucky was reliving his first time being at Steve's. People were settled into the furniture and he recognized everyone except one person sitting on the floor. Whoever he was, he had everyone's undivided attention as he waved his arms and wiggled, as if reenacting something. Bucky assumed he was telling a story.

"...so I'm crawling through the vents, trying to get away from that whole mess, when  _bam_! I fall through the ceiling.... And where am I, you might ask? In the Dean's office, completely nude except for a speedo that's entirely too small, while holding a gay porno movie."

"You're fucking lying," Tony said incredulously.

"Nope, I'm telling the truth," the man said, eyes wide with intense sincerity. "That's the story of my first--and last--day at MIT."

"You're crazy. Absolutely insane." Sam shook his head and looked up, "Oh, hey Bucky!"

Finally, the rest of the group acknowledged Bucky and Natasha's existence. They all exchanged greetings and introductions for Natasha and the man who told the ridiculous story. Apparently, his name was Clint.

Steve had saved Bucky and Natasha seats on the couch, waving them over. Nat took the end seat and spread out more than she normally would, forcing Bucky to sit closer to Steve. She raised an eyebrow with a playful grin. The two held hands, she knew Bucky so well that she recognized his anxiety and offered her hand. The others saw but didn't make comments.

Conversation flowed easily and they all got along really well. After about an hour, Natasha reached into her belt, underneath her shirt, and pulled out a flask.

"Nat, what the hell?" Bucky said.

"What?" she asked as if it wasn't something to be shocked about.

"How long have you had that in there?"

"Long enough, babe."

"Oh, Christ...." With a shake of his head, he accepted the flask when it was handed to him. He took a swig, and instantly his nose and throat protested. He gagged and coughed, giving back the flask while his eyes watered. "Is that straight vodka?"

"What else would it be?" Nat teased, downing a whole mouthful without even flinching.

Clint said, "I think I'm in love." He watched Nat in awe. Realizing everyone heard him, he blushed. That caused a round of laughter.

When it mostly died down, Tony said, "We should play 'Never Have I Ever.'"

There was a collection of groans throughout the group, but no one rejected the idea. Therefore, they got playing. Steve was the first to go.

"Never have I ever," he said, tapping his finger on his chin in fake contemplation, and a wicked grin sprouted across his face, which he directed toward Tony, "played strip poker."

Tony dropped a finger after clapping his hands together once, and so did Bucky, but he was little later than Tony, which meant he had to expand on the topic. Everyone faced him, some looked amused while others were shocked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Bucky explained, "I was with some friends and we were drinking and...." He gestured vaguely.

"Did you at least win?" Steve asked.

"Hell no! I'm terrible at poker when I'm sober, let alone drunk," Bucky laughed, "I wasn't the worst, though. My friend, Gabe? He was so bad that it almost seemed like he was trying to lose."

"I can attest to that," Nat said. She smiled triumphantly. "I won."

The game continued, next was Bruce. He was the most mellow and least adventurous one, so he had an advantage. "Never have I ever played spin the bottle."

Everyone else deducted a point. They deemed that it wasn't something that needed further explaining.

Tony was next. He looked like he had a devious plan, eyeing Steve the whole time. "Never have I ever tied someone up during sex."

The only one who lost a point was Pepper. This was a surprise. Steve snickered and disclosed he hadn't done that, despite Tony thinking he did. Meanwhile, Pepper was flustered, red in the face. She began, "Never have I ever--"

"Wait! You didn't explain!" Sam called out.

"After I'm done with my turn, you won't need any more explanation, nor will you want it," Pepper replied indignantly. Before anyone could stop her, she said, "Never have I ever  _been_   _tied up_  during sex."

The first clap came from Bucky, the second from Tony, who looked like he was about ready to burst into flames. Well, that certainly back-fired for him.

"Oh hell to the no," bellowed Sam. "Nope, no. Just no."

"That's what you get," said Pepper to Tony. He just groaned, burying his head in his hands. She gave Bucky an apologizing look before she said, "Aren't we going to talk about the fact that Bucky also clapped?"

_Oh shit._  Bucky thought he was in the clear with everyone focused on Tony, but now he was in the spotlight. "Uhhh...." He cleared his throat and sat there for a few seconds. Then: "Ah, fuck it.... Yeah, I was tied up. More than once. My ex and I... uhh... he and I used to--used to experiment and it was actually a lot of fun."

"'He?'" Bruce piped up.

"Yeah--yeah," Bucky said.

"Are you two dating, or...?" Tony asked, quizzical.

Natasha laughed. She knew it would come down to this, it always did. "No, we're not dating." Clint looked like a kid on Christmas morning when she explained how she and Bucky were just really good friends. She didn't mention Bucky's sexuality, knowing better than to out him without his consent.

He decided to get it out in the open, anyway. "I'm gay, so...." His heart pounded in his chest. Out of habitual defense, he bristled and said, "Any of you got a problem with that?"

Bruce shook his head violently and stammered, "No no! Of course not."

Pursing his lips, Bucky jutted his chin out and didn't say more other than a curt 'good.'

He shifted to gaze at Sam; it was his turn. He sat in silence for a little bit, the wheels in his head turning. His eyes bounced back and forth between Steve and Bucky as if watching a tennis match. Then, finally, he announced, "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex." There was a smirk on his lips.

Bucky put down his finger, and Nat did too, but what bewildered him was the fact that Steve did the same. He attempted to hide his curiosity and hope and glee and all other emotions.

Thankfully, Steve didn't see; he was too busy scowling at Sam. There was something going on between the two of them, and Bucky couldn't figure it out. Steve let out a huff of breath and said, not to anyone in particular, "Sam knows I'm bi, and he knows that I've dated men before. He's just being an ass and trying to get me out of the game quicker."

_Either Steve was truly that naive or he was uncomfortable and trying to diffuse the tension_ , Bucky thought. Sam caught on as well and said, "Sure...."

Regardless, Bucky was so happy he thought he might pass out. He kept his cool, though, as much as he could. Glancing at Natasha, she gave him the 'I told you so' look, to which he rolled his eyes. He had a chance with Steve, a small, tiny, baby-sized chance with Steve. That was all he cared about.

Clint was after Sam. He said, "Never have I ever been blackout drunk."

Surprisingly, no one had.

Bucky went next (he said he'd never been hungover), then Nat (who said she'd never played an instrument), and then it was Steve's turn again (he said he'd never had a cavity). Before Bruce could go, Tony complained, "You aren't saying anything scandalous, come on! I want the dirt!"

"Okay, you want dirt?" Bruce cocked an eyebrow as if he was challenging Tony. Although not knowing him for super long, Bucky thought the action to be rather uncharacteristic of Bruce. Tony enthusiastically nodded at the question. "Fine--you can all thank Tony for the beginning of this--never have I ever had photos or videos taken of me while having sex."

Reluctantly, Bucky clapped and put a finger down. No one else did the same. Blushing, he gave a short answer, "It's hot as hell, what can I say?"

After that, the subjects only got more and more "scandalous."

The next several rounds were incriminating, to say the least. Bucky was being knocked down constantly, mostly from the help of Natasha exposing the hell out of him. At one point he lost all his fingers, but he just put them up again to keep playing, not that it helped him stay ahead of everyone else ( _no thanks to Nat_ ). Some highlights included:

"Never have I ever had sex in a public place." Minus one.

"Never have I ever used toys." Minus one.

"Never have I ever gotten a facial." Minus one.

"Never have I ever been in a threesome." Minus one.

"Never have I ever had sex in a friend's house." Minus one.

"Never have I ever tried breath play." Minus one.

"Never have I ever been into cum play." Minus one.

"Never have I ever been a sub." Minus one.

"Never have I ever had a humiliation kink." Minus one.

Oh, no. That gave Nat an idea; he saw it in her eyes. He shook his head desperately, nearly begging her not to. She just kept grinning evilly. Once his turn was over, he held his breath, waiting for it to drop.

"Never have I ever had a Daddy kink," Nat said with confidence.

_Dammit. Dammit, all to hell_. He was the only one to lose a point.

Steve, the poor thing, choked on his water and nearly spit it out at that one, right after Bucky clapped. He coughed and sputtered; he was red in the face and Bucky couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or lack of oxygen. Tony grinned knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows at Pepper and Sam, even winking at Nat.

_Oh, God_ , Bucky thought.

"Well, now that we've warmed up to each other," Tony said sarcastically, giving Bucky an amused side-eye. "Why don't we play a game of seven minutes in heaven?"

Despite murmurs of complaint, once again nobody outright rejected it. The group settled into a circle on the ground, an empty wine bottle in the middle. Tony declared to go first, leaning in to give the bottle a spin. They watched in silence until....

"Come on Brucie, let's go make out in the closet!"

Making a sound of disgust, Bruce followed Tony into the closet rather unenthusiastically. Sam pulled out his phone to set a timer, yelling at them when he started it. By the end of their round, they came out looking exactly the way they went in. No one expected anything different.

"Guess I'll go now," Sam offered. When there wasn't any objection, he spun. "It seems to be that fate has chosen you, Ms. Potts."

Pepper smiled at the jealous look on Tony's face, giving him a reassuring kiss before walking away and closing the door behind her. The next seven minutes were agony, mostly because Tony kept complaining. Coming out after the timer ran out, Sam's shirt was a little rumpled and Pepper's hair was a little nappy. Tony scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, and demanded someone else to "go already dammit!"

Clint took the initiative and did a terrible job of hiding his excitement when the bottle pointed at Natasha. She winked at Bucky with that shit-eating grin he grew to know so well, and he was certain Clint was in for a treat.

As time passed, the rest of the group chatted and joked when an explicit noise came from the closet. Then a muttered "fuck" from Clint, followed by a muffled bang. Bruce's eyes were wide and his face tinged pink.

"You're a slut, Natasha!" said Bucky teasingly, loud enough so she could definitely hear. He wasn't expecting a response, especially not immediately.

"Takes one to know one, Barnes!" yelled Natasha. She sounded out of breath. With that, Bucky laughed and so did everyone else.

Sam wiped his eyes. "Dude, she just obliterated you.... Oh, wait--" He raised his voice, "You have a minute left and I swear to God if you don't have clothes on when I open that door, you're both dead!"

Thankfully when he did, they were fully dressed, albeit sloppily.

Next was Steve and it landed on... Bucky. This was either a nightmare or a dream come true, and he was about to find out as he sheepishly entered the closet after Steve.

"You have seven minutes starting... now!" Sam hollered.

"So...," Bucky said, scratching the back of his neck. "What do you w--"

He was cut off by Steve's lips on his, kissing him with fervor. Not giving himself time to think, he kissed back. The feeling of Steve's beard against his face was the most glorious thing, Bucky convinced himself. When they finally pulled apart to breathe, Steve's eyes were blown wide and his lips all slick and red. Bucky groaned softly, drinking up the masterpiece in front of him. Steve had the audacity to blush.  _What a nerd_.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"What?" Bucky asked, taken aback.

Steve nodded.

Bucky had to know. He asked, "How long?"

"Like, basically ever since I met you."

"So you're saying we could have been doing this the whole semester?"

Once his shock subsided, Steve laughed. "Yeah, I guess we could have...."

"We're both idiots," Bucky said, exasperated. "Such big fucking idiots."

Before he could receive a comment, Bucky yanked Steve back in for another kiss. He got two handfuls of that perfect ass. It felt just as great as it looked and Bucky was in heaven because of it.

Crowding him against the wall, Steve pinned Bucky's hands above his head and bit down his neck, pulling hickeys to the surface. However, Bucky needed more, so he ground his hips against Steve's. This elicited a growl that made his nerve endings go up in flames.

Panting into his friend's ear, Steve said, "Nat's right, you  _are_  a slut."

All Bucky could do was whimper.

"You're so pretty, you know that? God, I've wanted to take you apart for so long, and after that game earlier, fuck, I knew I needed to fuck you. You're so kinky and I love it."

When he took Bucky's earlobe in between his teeth, Bucky moaned loud enough for him to feel the vibration in his chest. It was impossible for their friends to not have heard it.

"You need Daddy's cock, don't you?"

A high pitched, needy whine erupted from Bucky's throat as he nodded frantically. He'd been waiting to get his hands on Steve, told himself it wouldn't happen, and now it was happening and he was desperate.

"Shh, baby, I'll take care of you," Steve reassured, pressing a gentler kiss to Bucky's lips. "Remember, there are people out there. Also, I don't want my first time with you to be in a closet; I want to fuck you into my mattress until you don't know your own name."

"Fuck," said Bucky, resting his head against the wall behind him. He tried to calm his breathing.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Sam was standing there with a hand over his eyes. "Am I good?" Peeking through his fingers, he sighed in relief. "Your time's up, lovebirds."

Stepping away from each other, both men blushed profusely. Nat gave Bucky a shoulder bump and approving look when he sat down. Steve settled beside him and interlaced their fingers together.

"You wanna go on a date sometime?" Steve asked.

"I'd love to."

Bucky couldn't help but mirror the grin on Steve's face. Man, was he glad he decided to take Physics instead of Biology....


End file.
